The present invention relates generally to an imaging apparatus for taking images of objects in a plurality of directions and a vehicle incorporating the same, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus capable of taking images of objects in different imaging directions on a single imaging device and a vehicle incorporating the same.
Among already known onboard cameras capable of simultaneously viewing images in three directions (right, left and down directions), there is an imaging apparatus wherein images in the right and left directions and images in the down direction are arranged on the same imaging plane with one or two prisms provided in front of an imaging lens (see Patent Publications 1 and 2).
[Patent Publication 1]
JP(A)2000-89301
[Patent Publication 2]
JP(A)2004-341509
With the conventional imaging apparatus capable of taking images of objects in two or the right and left directions with a reflecting prism provided in front of the imaging lens, however, the angles of view in the right and left directions become inevitably narrow because the angle of view of the imaging lens is divided into two equal parts: one for taking images in the left direction and another for taking images in the right direction.
Due to the construction wherein the reflecting prism(s) for viewing images in the right and left directions is provided in front of the imaging optical system, the optical system grows bulky. In addition, the separate location of the reflecting prism from the imaging optical system works disadvantageously against cost.